Document FR 2 845 649 describes an example of such a vehicle seat, used as a back seat, in which it is possible to facilitate access to the space situated behind the seat by causing the seat back to move forwards as a whole. This makes it possible, for example, to store objects substantially vertically behind the seat back or to access a further row of seats. However, to bring the seat rearwards again, it is necessary to act in two stages, firstly by bringing the seat back rearwards, and secondly by bringing the seat proper rearwards, which is particularly difficult if the person bringing the seat rearwards again is seated on the further row of seats.